


Dani's Secret

by Deathraptor22



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alright maybe I just want more virgin heroes, Because we need more virgin heroes, F/M, Gen, Humor, Important Conversations, Other, Romance, Virgin! Dani, maybe both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: BrightPowell twoshot. Sometime in the future Malcolm and Dani are dating.  Dani decides it's time to sit him down and tell him a secret she's not sure how he's going to react to.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Prodigal Son is property of Fox. Which is now property of Disney. Which is kind of an odd thought. Either way, point it, I’m making absolutely no money off this.   
> AN: Because we need more virgin heroes. Okay, maybe I just want more virgin heroes. Maybe both.

“Seriously?” Malcolm asked, sitting across from Dani on the couch, utterly baffled by what she had just told him, “Like you’ve---never? Like, ever?”  
He and Dani had been seeing each other for a little over a month at that point. It was going slow, coffee, a couple of dinners, everyone at work was still in the dark. That night after dinner they wound up back at his place and things had begun to get heated when Dani pulled everything to halt and told him they needed to talk, dropping a bombshell he was not expecting at all.  
“Never.” Dani confirmed, shaking her head.  
“Like, not even when you worked undercover?” Malcolm questioned.  
“We’re not actually suppose to sleeping with suspects.” Dani pointed out, “And, it wasn’t always easy, but no, not even when I worked undercover.”  
“Wow.” Was all Malcolm could think to say, except for, “I never really pegged you as that religious.” After a beat another idea occurred to him, “Unless…”  
“No, no, it’s not that.” Dani cut him off, “It’s also not really a religious thing. It’s more of a wanting to avoid STDs, unplanned pregnancies, and guys who are only interested sex, and this is the way to avoid two out of three of those a hundred percent.” After a beat she added, “Come to think of it, were it a religion thing, I’d have to wonder if that’s why God put the kibosh on sex outside of marriage.” She then braced herself for what she thought was inevitable.   
“Ah, Dani, what are you doing?” Malcolm asked.   
“This is the part where things usually go wrong.” Dani explained, “I’ve had guys end it, propose marriage, act like I’m some kind of freak, I’ve even had one try to convince that virginity was a just a social construct so men could have something else to take from women. Though he seemed very keen on taking my social construct.” After another beat, she added, “I know you wouldn’t do that one but…. I get it, this day and age it’s weird, especially when you’re in your thirties….”  
“Dani,” He began reaching out, and covering her hands with his, “It’s okay. I respect your decision. I’m actually kind of impressed at that level of self-control.” Smiling mischievous he added, “I guess if I really want it, I’m going to have to put a ring on it.” After beat, the possible implication occurred to him and he began to walk it back a little. “Not that I’m proposing right now. “He shook his head, “No, no, we …. we have a long way before we get to that. Well, maybe not a long, long way…”  
Dani saved him by bridging the distance between them and putting her lips on his. They lingered a moment then she pulled away, a smile crossing her lips. “Thanks, Bright.”  
“Really, there’s nothing to thank me for.” Malcolm responded, almost bashfully, “So what happens now?”  
“I don’t know.” Dani admitted, “Like I said, this part usually doesn’t go well.”  
“Really?” Malcolm balked, “It’s that bad?”  
“You’d be surprised how prevalent virgin shamming is.” Dani told him, “Why I never mentioned it before.”  
They were silent for a minute, then Malcolm said, “Well, even if we don’t…. it’s kind of late, you could still stay over. “Looking down he added, “The couch actually sleeps pretty well.”  
An amused smile crossed Dani’s lips. “No, no, I think I’ll still head on out.”   
“At least let me make sure you get in a cab okay.” Malcolm requested.  
“Alright.” Dani said, standing up and allowing Malcolm to walk her to the door.  
They walked down with hands intertwined. “And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”  
“Should’ve known I could trust you.” Dani responded, part playfully, part serious. This was Bright they were talking about. Of course he understood.   
As they stepped on the side walk, they let go and Dani waved down a cab before glancing back around, “This is me, I guess.” She declared. “See you tomorrow.”  
“You, too. ” Malcolm agreed, giving her another peck on the lips. “Let me know you got safe, okay?”  
“Sure.” Dani responded, “Love you.” She was halfway in the cab when they both froze realizing what she had just said.  
“Did you…” Malcolm began finally. It was the first time either of them had said that.  
“I guess I did.” Dani admitted, her stomach knotting as she awaited Malcolm’s respond.  
“I love you, too.” Malcolm agreed, breaking into a smile.   
There was one more awkward, oddly euphoric moment, before Dani got in the cab, Malcolm turning back and walking in his apartment, unable to wipe the smile off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcom and Dani's wedding night, and what came after. (Well, a bit.)

“Remind me, how exactly did I let you talk me into this?” Dani Bright, nee Powell, as of a few hours ago, teased, positioned surprisingly comfortably in Malcolm’s arms as he carried her over the threshold of the hotel room.  
“I don’t recall you needing that much convincing.” Malcolm teased back, managing to shut the door with his foot and walking over to the bed to set her down. His new wife was surprisingly heavy. He still wasn’t use to calling her that. Wife. He carefully sat her down, his heart suddenly beating faster. “So, ah, do we….”  
Dani smirked mischievously. “You want to do the honors?” She placed a hand on the shoulder of the long white dress she was wearing.  
Malcolm gently reached out, beginning to pull down the shoulder, it hit him what he was about to do. This was Dani’s first time. What if he hurt her? Wasn’t it supposed to hurt when the hymen broke? Or what if she didn’t like it? Or what if she didn’t like because he hurt her?  
“Hey,” Dani began, seeing the frenzy that was going on in his mind, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Malcolm insisted, pulling his hand away.  
Dani shot him a look, letting him know she knew that was bull crap.  
“I’m just nervous.” Malcolm downed played it, “I’ve never deflowered anyone before! Not even when I was deflowered! I mean, you’ve…never ever…. what if I hurt you? I mean, isn’t it supposed to hurt the first time with women? Isn’t there like supposed to be….” He was getting increasingly worked up at that point, “Blood? I am literally about to do something that is going to make you bleed, and I’m pretty sure that breaks the whole ‘honor and cherish’ part of the vows. We haven’t even been married twenty-four hours and the marriage vows are already about to be broken! How does that bode for the rest of our marriage? And what…what if it’s bad? Like, so bad the whole act is ruined for you forever? That’s a lot of pressure….”  
“Bright, Bright, Bright, Bright,” Dani got out, “Calm down.” After a beat if occurred to her, “Probably need to start calling you by your first name.” Then she got back to the subject, reaching out and gently pulling his face in so they were making eye contact. “First, off, yes, women can experience some discomfort initially, but people tend to exaggerate it. The blood thing, too. Yes, that could happen, but it’s not a guarantee, but if I’m really properly bleeding, it’s because something else is wrong. “She let go of his face, letting her hand slide back down, “As it being bad or not, really, how am I going to know? You could be the best lover and history, or the worst and I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.”  
“That’s true.” Malcolm responded, feeling a tremor of hope, “That’s a good point.”  
Dani wasn’t done. There was something he had to say. “I want this, Malcolm. I want you.” And it was true. She did. More than anything. Even thought she had done it for practical reasons, she was glad she had waited on him. She reached out for his hand and pulled it up to her shoulder, with a look that asked, We good here?  
Touching the smooth fabric of the dress, Malcolm began to slowly pull.  
Their wedding night was nothing short of amazing. It wasn’t like they hadn’t broke down barriers with each other before then, but this was like giving themselves to each other in a way they never had before that night. All that time together, all the anticipation, had been building up to this.  
The next morning, Dani slowly woke, feeling that someone was staring and her maybe…wait, was someone playing with her hair?  
She slowly opened her eyes to find Malcolm, sure enough, gazing at her and playing with her hair, rubbing the curl between his fingers.  
“What are you are you doing?” Dani grogged, thought not making any movement to stop him.  
“I couldn’t help myself.” Malcolm replied, “I woke up and there was this…beautiful woman next to me.” And he meant it. He knew everybody said their bride was the most beautiful bride in the world. And everybody was wrong. He had the most beautiful bride in the world. “Hey, you feeling okay?”  
Dani smiled, indulgently. “So far, so good. Hey, what time is it, anyway?”  
“Sun’s not even up, yet.” Malcolm informed her, then changed the subject, “Hey, are your sure you’re okay, you know, down there?”  
“Yes, I am not feeling anything down there.” After a moment she realized how that could sound. “I mean, I’m not in any pain down there.” Rolling on her back, she changed the subject a bit, “Hey, what time is it?”  
“Sun’s not even up yet.” Malcolm told her, caressing her hair, “We got plenty of time.” He leaned in kissing her on the forehead.  
Satisfied, Dani closed her eyes, slowly drifting back into unconsciousness.   
The next time Dani woke up, no one was on the other side of the bed.  
“Huh?” She responded raising up, confused, about to call out for her husband—she still wasn’t use to using that term either—and found him at the bedside with a tray. “What are you doing?”  
“I found breakfast.” Malcolm explained, sitting the trade in front of her, “Found a little dinner not too far from here. And a fruit stand.”   
Dani looked down to see a plate of bacon in front of her and several deep purple plums with a carboard to go cup of coffee. “You have some, or---I won’t.” By now she knew better than to ask if he had eaten.  
Malcolm picked up one of the plums and bit into its sweet-trat flesh. “And you’re sure you’re okay? After last night?” He was trying to appear casual, but really he felt like his heart was in his throat.   
Dani had to fight an eyeroll. She knew he meant well, but if he kept on it was going to start to get grating. It was funny, in a way. How something you loved about someone could also run the risk of irritating you. “Yes, Bri—Mal, I’m fine.” She made a show of crossing her legs, beneath the sheets “See?”  
Satisfied, Malcolm nodded, then caught something. “Wait, did you just start to say my last name then switch to my first?”  
“Our last name now, remember?” Dani pointed. She had given a lot of thought about the maiden name debate and they had a lot of discussions before finally deciding to make the switch. “And yes, it’s a habit.” She bit off a piece of bacon. Did she really use his surname that much that using his first name was so alien? Well, now their surname, like she had just said. “Everything’s changed now, hasn’t it?”  
Malcolm was silent for a moment, sitting down across from her, then he said, “I think so.” This time yesterday, except for the fact they worked together, they were living completely separate lives. Now they were closer to each other than they ever been. After the honeymoon, they were coming back to same abode, which they were living in together. And yes, they had the same last name. As trite as it sounded, two lives had literally become one.  
“Kinda scary.” Dani confessed.  
Malcolm slipped hand under the tray and reached for hers, like some sort of love-struck teenager. “But exciting, too.”  
Grabbing his hand, Dani gazed at him as a smile slid across her face. “Yeah, it is.” This was it. This was the start of the rest of their lives together.  
Then and there they both realized something. Their wedding was truly a once and a lifetime event. Physically, emotionally, finically, and even though they weren’t that religious spiritually, everything that made them who they were individually was binding them together. Standing before their friends and family they had committed themselves to each other selflessly gave themselves to each other in a way they never had before that night.  
It was something they both suddenly appreciated in a new way.  
“You want me to start packing?” Malcolm asked. They did still have a flight to catch.  
“We got time.” Dani told him, taking another bite. Glancing over at the clock she added mischievously. “You know, even after packing, we’re going to have a couple of hours before we have to be at the airport. We might need a way … pass the time.” She reached out for his hand and started drawing hearts on it.   
Malcolm was exactly on the same page. “I can think of a few ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That’s the end, folks! Thanks to everyone who read, I hope you liked it. Late Merry Christmas, Happy Boxing Day, and Early Happy New Year. God bless.


End file.
